Currently, mobile terminals may support more and more formats and contents, and a user may listen to music, watch videos and compile documents through a mobile terminal. A mobile terminal may function as a memory device for storage, or as a transmitting device for transmitting data to accessories connected to the mobile terminal.
An application may have a variety of outputting modes or operating modes, but the variety of outputting modes or operating modes may spread in different selection menus. When a user needs to switch outputting modes or operating modes for the same application, it may be very difficult to find the operating menu in one step.
For example, when a user is playing music by opening a player, if the mobile terminal is inserted with an earphone, then by default, the music may be played through the earphone. If the user wants to play the music through a speaker or to transmit the music file via USB to other devices, it may be impossible for the user to complete the switch in one step. The switch can be completed by unplugging the earphone, or exiting the music playing interface, entering a folder to look for the music file, and other operations, which may be very troublesome.